Escapar
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: "A veces escapar es la única forma de vivir"/"Perdónennos por amarnos de la forma en que se nos está prohibido" [BoruHima]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

_**Escapar**_

.

.

.

Esto no era real, esto no podía estar pasándole. No a ella. No a su familia.

_Mamá, Papá. Lo lamentamos…_

**¿Por qué?** Era lo único que pensaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso?

_No quisimos que nuestros demonios los siguieran a ustedes, jamás nos perdonaríamos si los lastimarán por nuestra culpa._

¿Culpa? ¿Culpa, de qué? Ellos no tenían por qué sentirse culpables de nada, simplemente era algo que pasó.

_Tratamos de alejar estos sentimientos de nosotros, de desaparecerlos, de arrancarlos de nuestros corazones. Realmente lo intentamos, hicimos de todo para hacerlo…_

Sus hijos, sus amados bebés, el fruto de su amor ¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué ellos?

_Pero no funcionó._

¿Por qué tenían que castigarlos a ellos por algo que no se puede controlar?

_Mamá, Papá. Lo que ustedes sienten el uno por el otro es algo hermoso y cálido que quieren presumir ante mundo. Algo que todos desean._

_Pero para nosotros es algo prohibido, enfermo; algo que tenemos que ocultar para no ser juzgados ni señalados por la gente_.

_Y eso es muy doloroso._

¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dijeron antes? Eran sus hijos, ella los hubiera apoyado. Ella hubiera tratado de ayudarlos; ella hubiera hecho de todo por ellos.

_Vivir así, no es vivir. No cuando la persona que más amas en el mundo te es prohibida._

Mientras más avanzaba la lectura, menos podía controlar las lágrimas.

_No cuando sabes que eres correspondido y no puedes disfrutar abiertamente de tu felicidad._

_No poder besar, abrazar o tocar a esa persona porque corres el riesgo de ser descubierto._

_Tener que aguantar que otro haga eso, porque supuestamente eso es lo mejor._

_Tener que tragarte tus palabras de amor…_

Vio a su esposo. Estaba agachado llorando desconsoladamente, jamás lo había visto así de mal. Ver su propio reflejo tampoco ayudo, ambos estaban destrozados y quizás jamás se recuperarían.

_Realmente, lamentamos todas las molestias que les hemos ocasionado._

_No quisimos que nuestras decisiones los afectarán del modo que lo hicieron, quizás nunca nos perdonen pero nuestra única petición es…_

**Bolt, Himawari ¿Por qué?**

_No nos odien. _

_Eso jamás podríamos superarlo._

_Los amamos mucho pero no podemos seguir soportándolo. No podemos seguir ocultándonos. No queremos estar separados._

_Siempre hemos estado seguros de lo que queremos proteger._

_Quizá nos consideren unos cobardes o la peor escoria que existe, pero jamás se culpen de nada. Todo esto es nuestra responsabilidad._

_Ustedes nos criaron con amor, paciencia y rectitud._

_Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ustedes y de su fuerza. Los amamos mucho._

_¡Gracias mamá y papá!_

_Perdónennos por amarnos del modo en que no debemos._

_Perdónennos por no dejarles conocer a la nueva vida que creamos._

_Adiós._

Así finalizaba la carta que sus hijos les habían dejado.

Habían huido la noche anterior con todas sus pertenencias. No habían dejado más que ese pequeño trozo de papel con todos sus sentimientos impresos.

Naruto estaba destrozado, sentía que todo era su culpa-_Sólo quería protegerlos_-se repetía. Ella sabía que era por la decisión que tomó al enterarse de lo que sus hijos escondían con tanta desesperación: Comprometer a Himawari y mandarla lo más lejos posible. Solo atinó a abrazarlo y consolarlo, eso era lo mejor ahora.

Sus hijos estaban defendiendo su amor y ella estaba orgullosa de ellos, a pesar que su corazón estaba herido por lo mismo.

Pero no los culparía.

Uno no elige a quién entregar su corazón, ella bien lo sabía.

A pesar de todo, ella como madre guardaba la esperanza de volverlos a ver algún día, pero un presentimiento le decía que era una despedida definitiva.

Tan solo esperaba, que donde sea que se encontrarán; estuvieran bien.

Así, con el corazón encogido de tristeza, lloró junto a su esposo a los pequeños que ya jamás volverían.

"_**A veces escapar es la única forma de poder vivir"**_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Les agradezco mucho haber leído este pequeño drabble! Esta idea me vino después de pensar, que sentirían Hinata y Naruto cuando si se enteraran de esto. He tratado de poner mucho esfuerzo en plasmar los sentimientos que Bolt y Himawari debieron sentir al huir. _

_Espero que me dejen comentarios para poder saber si lo logré. ¡Cuidense! Y sigan amando el BoruHima. ;)_


End file.
